


【Arthurm】猎魔日记（节选）

by lucyschaft



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyschaft/pseuds/lucyschaft





	1. 1-2

*：是 @Laceration 太太点梗的人外文（虽然其实也是我自己的趣味（喂），因为突如其来地不想写王子那篇结尾，所以突如其来开了！

*：日记体，猎魔人亚瑟第一人称视角，因为阿婆看了那个海娃演员们认鱼视频被海洋生物学家（bushi）杰森大可爱洗脑，所以人设带歪了是个啥都懂博物家（虽然我们亚瑟王读个童话都是看电影的吧……）。算是有点隐H

1

第1823篇，5月的第三个星期天，天气晴

所以如题，今天是我，亚瑟·库瑞的第1823篇日记。天气晴朗，我从临镇接受委托，来到一个叫亚特兰蒂斯的小镇。没错，这个小镇起了个和失落的古帝国一样的名字。但它看起来和几十上百个我曾到过的小镇看起来也差不多。

这次给我的委托也很“平凡”，我是说在我需要解决的异常问题里比较平凡。

有一家人认为自己死去的亲人的尸体不怎么“太平”，希望我带走去别的地方掩埋掉。

据我多年经验看来，其实不过是小地方人们对尸体身上发生的一些自然现象的不理解。比如头发和指甲的生长、还有诸如放屁和打嗝甚至发出怪叫之类的现象，其实都只是类似死后皮肤和肌理的缩进和体内菌群问题导致的气体无法释放而已。

当然，我年轻幼稚的时候也尝试过对一些委托人解释过，但他们怎么也不信，还觉得我是个失职的猎魔人；我拿不到钱也就算了，还碰一鼻子灰，也懒得再说什么了。自此以后碰上这种没什么坏处还能拿点钱的事，我也就不多啰嗦，带走尸体找个地方烧了了事。

虽然我自称替委托人们好好掩埋，但焚烧才是真正解决物理、医理和“灵理”上绝大多数问题的好办法。

总而言之，明天就去下一个委托人家，带走12个铜币和一个棺材。

亚瑟·库瑞，解决了一个大案子后，拿到了5个金币，在小酒馆喝多了记。

2

第1824天，5月的第四个星期一，天气阴

今天的天气看起来非常适合闹鬼。整个亚特兰蒂斯小镇都被厚厚的铁黑色的云掩盖住了，我从没见过这样的云——仿佛有50英尺厚，30英里远，总而言之，一眼看不到边际。云里面还时不时划过一两道闪电，让我不禁犹豫起来带走尸体以后可能还得放几天再烧，不然焚烧人体的浓烟在这样的天气里太过明显，我很容易暴露。

委托人叫奥瓦克斯，据说是贵族出身，还是个什么领主。不过四十多岁的样子，有着令人惊异的淡白金色头发，浅蓝色眼睛，看起来年轻时应该是个英俊的男人。他说死者是他的儿子，名叫奥姆，得急症伤寒，不到二十天就死了。装裹在一个巨大的、我觉得能塞下三个人的奢侈的纯黑色棺椁里。

我如惯例地要求打开棺材，委托人好像有些不情愿的样子。当然我也理解，谁乐意老看见自己亲人死去以后的样子呢？死亡对很多人来说其实是亲人变成陌生人的过程。我是说，他们心里还觉得那是亲人，但物理上已经无法承认那个肉体就是自己的那位亲人了。所以绝大多数人会尽量避免多次接近尸体。

但我强调，我必须确定尸体没有什么其它问题，同时也有法律上的考量；比如有的地方医疗条件太差，很多所谓“尸体”只是假死状态。开棺是个必须走的程序。

听完我的话，奥瓦克斯老爷犹豫了一下，便命令手下打开了那个棺材——的一半——我是说它的构造是上下分为两扇对开的小窗，如果要看上半身就只用打开一扇小窗那种。

然后我就有些震惊——

里面躺着的人（那个状态我实在是无法称之为尸体），也就是这家的奥姆少爷，肤色看起来比他已经白得厉害的父亲还要泛着奇异的白，但却不是通常死尸的那种灰白，而是好像还活着似的有光泽的白；他和他父亲一样的金色短发散在棺材里的小枕头上，他的侧脸看起来非同寻常地英俊。是的，他有些奇怪地半侧着脸躺在棺材里，靠近可以看见耳边细微的血管。他紧闭眼睛，口唇轻启，嘴唇内部的粘膜看起来还是粉红的，他的神态就好像是睡着了，下一秒就会睁开眼起来，莫名其妙地询问我们他为什么会在一个棺材里，而我们又为什么会围着他一样。

总而言之，怎么看都不像是一具尸体。

我不得不进行了心跳、呼吸和针刺神经甚至放血等多项检查，才确定他——它真的是一具尸体。

而奇怪的是，奥瓦克斯老爷无论如何不希望我打开下半扇棺木，而见我有些不乐意的样子，竟然塞给了我三个银币。我当然不是见钱眼开，只是理解这个父亲不想再伤害自己儿子尸体的悲伤心情。当然，如果尸体没有什么异常，又怎么会有人委托我们猎魔人解决呢？

奥瓦克斯给我雇好了驴车，走之前我强调了一下，如果尸体有什么其它大问题，还需要后续的处理费用。奥瓦克斯也毫不犹豫地答应了。然后他又对我叮嘱了好几遍千万不要再折腾了，赶紧埋掉它。我诺诺连声答应了。

临走之前，他神神秘秘地给了我一个镀银的大钉子和一把大锤子，告诉我他们这个小镇曾经出现过吸血鬼。如果我发现他的奥姆发生了什么异样，就可以用这套东西对付它。说着奥瓦克斯老爷转过头掩着脸轻轻啜泣了一下。不过听起来更像是一种怪笑。

当晚我把棺材拖到了一处山洞——解决异常问题尽量远离人群，算是我们这行一个默认的守则。

然后我打开了整个棺材。

再然后我就被吓到了。

怪不得需要这么大的棺材。

棺材里，这个叫奥姆的少爷的下半截身体，竟然是个巨大的鱼尾。

这它X的是条人鱼！！

我从没见过真正的人鱼——当然在某些不太遵纪守法的店铺里你能买到一些诸如1/12磅的人鱼尾鳍之类的道具，但大多数不过是用海沟生物的尾鳍代替而已，真正人鱼的尾鳍可以说是比国王王冠上的宝石还珍贵的东西，据我记忆，近300年历史上应该是没有人再见过真正的人鱼了；同时人鱼和塞壬也是不同的生物，70年前还有海员们自称见到过塞壬，那种歌声好听据说还研究哲学和诗歌、但长得完全和鱼没什么区别的生物（多见于渔夫国海域），但人鱼？？这种传说中的美丽非凡、人身鱼尾的生物，不少异常生物学家都认为已经彻底灭绝了！！

为什么这个隔着大海几百英里远的小镇里竟然会出现一条人鱼？？

更可怕的是，这人鱼的尾巴和双手，都被钉进了巨大的、和奥瓦克斯给我的一样的长钉子，牢牢钉在棺材里面。它银色的大尾巴以一种折叠扭曲的姿势被钉着，让我看着非常的不舒服。

难道这人鱼是什么危险生物？还是他死了以后诈尸？

奥瓦克斯为什么不告诉我？

我要放下笔研究研究。

（潦草的分割线）

我研究完了。

我决定起开他身上的钉子。我觉得他没有死。——我确定他没有死。

我曾经读到过，人鱼在陆地上是有假死状态的，他们离开水太久就会进入这种呼吸停止、心跳极其微弱，神经反射完全停滞的状态。

我把大钉子都起了出来，那连同整个张开的尾鳍接近3米的大尾巴一下子伸展开来（看看，他都没有尸僵！），在月光下反射着柔和的淡白色的光。

我终于明白这个少爷上半身皮肤的那种光泽是怎么回事了，那像是珍珠和白云母一样柔润的光泽。和他这大尾巴完全如出一辙！

浅粉色的血液从他的伤口里缓缓流了一些出来。我忽然有点气愤——那个狗屁老爷，他怎么敢这样对待一条人鱼！这可是真正的珍稀动物！旧神在上，希望你们收了奥瓦克斯。

我扯出棺材里的巨大裹尸布，把这人鱼浑身上下裹了个严实（是的，他完全是赤裸的，怎么说，站在纯科学的角度，我还看了一下他的生/殖/器——和我们人类基本毫无二致，只不过颜色更浅一些，形状应该说是非常漂亮了——我真不是个流氓，我敢对着所有旧神起誓，这只是适当的科学观察），放开了驴车，拍了把那小驴的屁股就让它自己跑了；

而我拖过我自己的马，抱起人鱼放在我前面，驾着马就跑向了我记得的山林里的一处小溪。

我把人鱼奥姆放进小溪里，又怕他被冲走，只能紧紧拉住他的双手。他的手很冷，但人鱼本身也不是恒温生物，这倒也正常（也正是因此，他们的假死状态常常会被人误以为是真的死了，也许奥瓦克斯就是这样误会的，虽然这也无法解释他为什么要用钉子钉着奥姆）。

他尾巴和手上的钉痕还随着水流流出淡淡的血迹。

过了大概有五分钟，人鱼忽然像是从噩梦里惊醒一般，长长吸了一口气，甚至呛了点水，然后他惊恐地抓紧了我的双手，眼睛用力眨了能有20下，这才好像看清楚我似的。

我知道假死后的人鱼非常虚弱，便一把把他抱了起来，让他上半身半倚靠着我、半泡在水里。过了大概五分钟，他才完全镇定下来。

“这样就可以了。”他指指溪流，“我可以在岸上呆着。”

他的声音非常好听，要不是长得也足够好看，我简直大概要怀疑他也有塞壬的血统。

我把他抱上了岸。他似乎对自己的赤身裸体非常不好意思（虽然我觉得都是雄性也没什么），扯着裹尸布把自己裹了个严实。

他在岸上喘了半天，对我说了句“谢谢”。

然后又说了一句：“我不是人鱼。”

接着他看着我说：“你快点离开这里吧。‘它们’要来了。”

我思考了一下（绝对不是发愣），大概理解了他在说什么，然后忍不住笑了。

我指了指我自己的眼睛，说：“你再看仔细点。”

奥姆不解（好像还带着点不耐烦地）看着我的眼睛，接着他大吃了一惊。

我想他知道这金色代表着什么。


	2. 3-9.1

3 　

 

　　第1825天，5月的第四个星期二，天气阴

 

　　照顾奥姆。

 

　　虽然奥姆自称不是人鱼让我有些失望，而且他告诉我拔掉了钉子，他的这种截面态（也就是向某种最终形式转换的中间拟态）在六到七天后就会恢复原状——也就是人类的样子。

 

　　这个日期让我感觉很有意思，于是我就询问了他几个关于旧神的问题——他有些惊讶，闪烁其词，让我猜到他很可能是因为被献祭才被弄成了人鱼的样子。

 

　　而他不能说出他的神的名字，因为作为祭品，如果念出神的名字，就很大可能会直接在无限的黑暗和真空里产生勾连，让神感应到，直接把他一波带走。当然如果他保持截面态，六到七天以后他的神也会找到自己的祭品。

 

　　我看着山洞外面巨大的乌云和闪电，也基本上猜到了他的神是哪位。但奥瓦克斯为什么会将自己的儿子献祭（没错，我已经完全把嫌疑人锁定在了奥瓦克斯身上，虽然问奥姆他不肯说）？这个神可不是那种会回馈给他什么好东西的善意神。

 

　　但目前要做的事还是先让这个惨“人鱼”活过这七天再说。

 

　　我给他的手和尾巴伤口上了药，又给他吃了一些草药。白天我们还有一搭没一搭地聊天，他非常愤怒地拒绝了我对他身体的观察的请求，我当然也可以直接掀开裹尸布，毕竟通过献祭获得的拟态应该和真正的人鱼是一模一样的，这是神直接给予的变化。这种珍惜生物，近在眼前还只有7天的保质期，不让观察研究一下实在是太暴殄天物了。但我还是决定尊重奥姆，同时看他气鼓鼓“你竟然想要研究我”的样子觉得有点有趣，于是我自作主张给他起了个昵称叫奥姆咪。

 

　　好的，他更生气了，我觉得他应该是河豚属的人鱼。

 

　　

　　晚上，我出去搞吃的——我是想回镇上买点现成的，但一方面我不敢把奥姆咪一个人留在山洞里太久，一方面我也怕遇见奥瓦克斯他们，于是就在小溪里叉了两条肥鱼，拿回山洞口烤了。

 

　　我把鱼拿进山洞里，却看见奥姆躺在地上，很难受似的全身发抖。我扔了鱼抱起他，他浑身发烫，伤口肿着。他告诉我这是因为他在从截面态变回人身，这种漫长的变化是非常痛苦的，而钉子上的镀银（你猜怎么着，这爹竟然给祭品儿子的钉子上镀秘银）在这种时候相当于留在他身体里的毒素。

 

　　我毫无办法，毕竟我没有针对祭品的特效解毒剂；我只能给他喝了我自己的药水，生了一把柴火。山洞里只有草和石头，为了让他舒服点，我只好抱着他，让他枕在我身上。

 

　　折腾到半夜，他终于睡着了。我也困得要命。但为了和汤姆的承诺，我小心地把他放在石头上，坚强地写完了这篇日记（字迹潦草）。

 

　　

 

　　5 　

 

　　第1826天，天气持续阴

 

　　照顾奥姆咪。昨天的鱼全摔碎了，我心疼得很。还好今早几个蠢松鼠在我们的洞口徘徊，我三两下全抓住了，在洞口扒了皮，又烤上了。

 

　　拿着松鼠（我声称是兔子，感觉对贵族少爷来说这比较好接受）肉进洞，看见奥姆咪在发呆。不知道是疼傻了还是怎样，我喊他奥姆咪，他也没生气，虽然也没理我。

 

　　我给他一串烤松鼠，他虽然接了过去，但胃口不好的样子，吃了一点就放在一边了。他好像心事重重，我大概猜到了些——外面的乌云不知怎么，看起来比先前好像又低了一点。而且还有丝丝缕缕好像有点奇怪的絮状物从云里飘了下来。他的神可能在寻找自己的祭品。

 

　　还好那神的智慧不高。我心里默默吐槽。

 

　　相安无事的一天，下午他开始转化，伴随着剧烈疼痛，我抱起他，一直到午夜。

 

　　

 

　　6 　

 

　　第1827天，天气持续特别阴，远处能看见雷暴，但是没有下雨。

 

　　空气特别干燥，雷暴搞得好像你接触到什么都会发电一样。

 

　　中午我在睡觉，听见他叮叮当当地把那几个钉子好好收集了起来。也不知道他想要做什么。然后我听见他很轻地从山洞里缓慢爬了出去（人鱼尾巴真不方便）。他挪到洞口，我微微睁开一点眼睛，发现他发愣地看着外面的铁黑色的云。

 

　　他的脸在乌云和闪电下明暗变换，好像有种柔和的光包裹着他的皮肤。我终于知道为什么千百年来吟游诗人这么喜欢歌唱人鱼的美丽和诱惑。

 

　　然后他又咬紧了牙关。我知道他又开始转换了。但我也实在没有办法。我迟疑了一会，坐起身，对他说：“要不要来点酒？”

 

　　他惊讶地看了看我，倒是点了点头。

 

　　我得说这位少爷的酒量很不好，虽然我的酒确实也挺烈。我给他喝了才2盎司的样子，他从裹尸布里露出来的肩膀和脖子一直到脸已经完全发红了。我把他拖回山洞，他也忘记扯着裹尸布，大尾巴不停摇摆，一路蹭回来，裹尸布已经完全摊开了。

 

　　他不着丝缕。这个少爷各方面来说生得真是挺好，虽然不如我这么健硕，但他洁白的躯体像是某些艺术家的雕塑一样，肌肉线条好看得不像话。银色的尾巴还时不时摆动两下。

 

　　我得说我之前从没想过一个问题，就是我到底是不是一个同性恋？——而且可能还是有点变态的那种。因为，怎么说，我看着人鱼的身体，几乎要不能抑制某种冲动。但对着一条鱼尾巴我也不知道怎么下手（关键是在这样的状况下下手可能算是强//奸），他在我身上蹭来蹭去，我实在是没有办法，只好先放下他，用裹尸布把他裹好，自己到旁边撸了一发。

 

　　旧神在上，我真不想把我的日记写成淫/秽/色/情小说。

 

　　但醉酒确实让奥姆的痛苦有所好转，虽然在后来的睡梦中他依然是紧锁眉头、紧咬牙关。还偶尔发出小声的、无意识的哼哼。

 

　　7 　

 

　　第1828天，雷暴。

 

　　我在外面叉鱼，远远看见什么玩意一拖一蹦地朝溪边过来，定睛一看就是奥姆。我跑过去，他脸色发红地说，喝了酒有点脱水，要在小溪里泡一会。我看着他在地上摩擦得秃了一块的尾巴，有点生气。我把他打横抱到溪边，让他自己把尾巴泡进溪水里。我准备回山洞给他找药敷。

 

　　他拉住了我，说这已经是第四天了，他的尾巴反正也不会留多久。倒也确实，这么几天他的尾巴好像是变小了一圈，现在加上尾鳍，顶多也就2米的样子。但看着那被磨掉了一大块鱼鳞的尾巴还是不知怎么的有点心疼。

 

　　于是我到一边叉鱼，他抱着块石头泡在溪水里。我尽量不去看他的方向——毕竟泡水里他又不能裹着块布。我也不想在他面前支帐篷。

 

　　我叉到第二条鱼，忽然听见身后“扑通”一声，我回头一看，就见奥姆没抱住石头，掉进了溪水里。我吓了一跳，连忙扑了过去，把他从水里拖了起来，抱上了岸。他好像挺惊奇似的看着我，说了一句：“我会游泳。”

 

　　我顿时明白了——他现在还是条人鱼，掉进个小溪也不会怎样——我臊得脸上有点发烫。但看着他睁大的蓝眼睛和流着晶莹水滴的脸，我不知为什么，低下头亲了他一下。

 

　　他嘴唇很软。

 

　　他眨了两下眼睛，我们俩莫名其妙就亲到一起了。

 

　　雷暴天，人和人好像是容易摩擦起电的样子。

 

　　

 

　　8 　

 

　　管他妈的第几天，雷暴。

 

　　奥姆白天就开始浑身痉挛。疼痛让他一会昏迷，一会又被痛醒。我给他喂了半瓶酒，终于让他昏昏沉沉的。我抱着他不停安慰，自己也不知自己在说什么，忍不住亲他的额头和眼睛。然后他扯住我的衣领，抱着我，深深地吻我，把我扑在地上，鱼尾巴缠住我的腿。

 

　　我不知道他到底是怎么回事，但他力气出奇的大，我几乎不能反抗（我真不是给自己找借口）。于是我情欲升腾，毫无办法，也干脆脱了衣裳裤子——他的性/器/官原来在身后，差不多是人类臀//部的位置。他打开了鳞片，才露出那个小小的穴//口（怪不得我之前找不到）。

 

　　我可能是有文字记录的，第一个和人鱼发生同性/性/关/系的人。

 

　　他的身体是难以形容的美妙，我从没在任何人的身体上体会到。他的声音，他身体里的温度，他软和的包裹和难以自持的颤抖，都让我不能自已。我一边进入他，一边亲吻他的耳朵。他回过头吻我的嘴。我用手替他释放了出来，他小声惊叫着夹/紧了我，而我瞬间也犹如触摸到了天堂，眼前一片纯白，释放在了他的身体里。

 

　　我抱着他，吻他。

 

　　——我的日记最终不免成为了淫/秽/色/情/小说。因为这一天我们除了这件事基本没干什么别的。

 

　　

 

　　9 　

 

　　第1830天，雷雨终于下了下来。

 

　　这是第六天了，奥姆的人鱼尾巴已经接近人的腿长——腿很长的那种人。

 

　　他今天神色不太对劲的样子，我暗暗有些上心。他白天的疼痛似乎比昨天减轻了一些，我笑着说是我的“那个”包治百病。他脸通红地没有理我。

 

　　他拿出了那几个长钉子，告诉我了一个阵法。他说是能阻挡他的神发现他。我将信将疑，但还是替他在洞口砸好了那几颗钉子。他咬破了自己的手腕，用血涂出了一个阵法。

 

　　中午，我多叉了几条鱼，准备当做储备粮度过这两天。回到洞口，便见他坐在那个五芒星型的阵法中间。

 

　　我小心地问他为什么要这样，他心不在焉地看着黑云说，这样更能阻隔他和他的神的联系。

 

　　还好因为阵法是血涂的，怕被水冲掉，画在了洞口有遮蔽的地方。我亲了发愣的奥姆咪一下，在他旁边烤鱼。

 

　　烤完了鱼，我递给他；他的笑容有点心虚的样子，吃了两口就放在了一边。

 

　　我大概能猜到是怎么回事。

 

　　夜晚，一道剧烈的闪电划过了天空，我们的周围忽然从地上开始升起黑色的絮状物。

 

　　仿佛从远古传来的、不知语言的声音从虚空的四面八方响起，完全包裹住了我们——奥姆。

 

　　他坐在法阵上，身上几乎凝结出了黑色的乌云。

 

　　“我的神啊……”他颤抖着轻声说，“请带走您的祭品。”

 

　　——我他妈就知道。


	3. 9.2-10

　9 （续）

　　层层叠叠的黑色乌云透着一种锥心刺骨的寒冷，来自那个旧神的声音逐渐响彻整个山洞。没有人，能听得懂祂那来自于远古的语言，但只要这样的声音传入你的耳朵，它就好像同时传入了你的心脏和灵魂，你似乎能从骨髓深处理解那语言里的冰冷和杀意。

　　祂们以人类为饵食，却毫无对人类的怜恤。

　　甚至你都不知道你是不是念对了祂的名字——

　　对地上的人们来说，祂应该被称作深渊之主；有见过祂还侥幸未死的人说过，祂有银白色的头发，拥有所有的海洋及海洋奉献的军队。所以奥姆献祭的截面体才会是一条人鱼。

　　在这么多年我的猎魔生涯中，确实不止一次见过献祭。但我还从没见过真的有人被献祭给这个旧神的——确实很多旧神和一些新神至少有着勉强可以理解的理性，能进行某种交换（是否真的能获得好处就不一定了），但某几个诞生于所谓的“初始”甚至早于它的，是没有人类知道怎么和祂们讨价还价的。

　　我看着乌云里的奥姆，他绝非不恐惧，事实上那乌云就是恐惧的化身。我咬着牙要去把奥姆从那个法阵里拉出来，却发现我根本无法把胳膊伸进那团乌云；同时奥姆也回过头，他定定地看着我说：“你现在不要动，这场献祭是不会停下的。”

　　接着他就不再看我，而是死死盯着头顶上地乌云。

　　一道又一道巨大的青紫色闪电在我们头顶炸开，雷鸣伴随着神祇的低语。

　　地上的五枚钉子忽然自行从法阵里全部悬浮起来，而奥姆也同时像是被什么无形的手托举起来一样，漂浮在秘银钉子组成的倒五芒星中间。他带些绝望地望着天空，又好像无法放弃什么期待。

　　五枚钉子一起飞了起来，分别悬浮在他的尾鳍、小腹、双手和咽喉上方；我拿起受过祝福的手枪，子弹朝着钉子飞了过去——不是我吹，我的枪法是出了名的准——但这也没什么用；乌云直接吸收了子弹，我甚至看不到它们的痕迹。

　　钉子缓缓地、但是并不停歇地向奥姆地身体落下去。我毫不怀疑它们在几十秒后就会完全贯穿奥姆的身体，包括他的咽喉。

　　奥姆毫无躲避的意思，他只是大声对着不知哪里喊：“我们的交易呢？？”

　　然后我听见了一阵桀桀的怪笑——好的，这笑声非常熟悉，正是奥瓦克斯那个时候假装成啜泣的笑声。

　　乌云凝聚成了奥瓦克斯的脸，扭曲变化，看起来完全没有了那个贵族老爷的英俊和矜持。

　　“没有什么交易，”奥瓦克斯的声音传出来，“亚特兰娜早就死了。”

　　奥姆难以置信地看着那变形的父亲的脸。

　　“你怎么可能和旧神做什么交易呢？二十年前她就死了！同样献祭给——给我们的神!”奥瓦克斯得意而愤恨的声音响起，他小心地没有提起神的名字，以免自己也一不小心被波及，“今天你只是个单纯的祭品而已！祭品怎么可能换回祭品？？”

　　“……你们等等，”我听见他们提到的那个名字，虽然有一定心理建设，忍不住还是吃了一惊，“亚特兰娜？”

　　奥瓦克斯的脸转了过来。它（我想用人类的第三人称，但这乌云不给我尊重奥瓦克斯的机会）死死盯着我，怪笑说：“是个熟悉的名字，嗯？”

　　随后它大张开嘴——要不是乌云构成的，我是很怀疑人能不能把嘴张得那么大的——同样冰冷而带着血腥味的乌云从他的口中像是一丛夜枭或是蝙蝠一样，尖啸着裹到了我的身边；一瞬间我好像被抽光了所有力气，像是奥姆一样完全被乌云束缚和托举起来！

　　“这怎么可能？？”奥姆惊惧非常，他望着自己的父亲喊：“不是只有我的血液和‘祂’有契约吗？？为什么亚瑟也……”

　　“奇怪吗？我的儿子，”奥瓦克斯声音里带着一种故作怜悯的嘲弄，“你不如自己想想，为什么献祭了亚特兰娜，能让你们两个的血液都和我们的神产生了勾连？”

　　我只想了两秒，就恍然大悟。

　　是的，亚特兰娜是我和奥姆两个人的母亲，我从震惊里忽然意识到。

　　汤姆一直跟我提到过的我的母亲，我从不知道她还给我生了一个弟弟——在她被女巫家族强迫带走，离开我的父亲以后。

　　所以她早已经献祭给那旧神，而神也能认出我们两个的血液——因为我们的血液都来自于她。

　　奥瓦克斯早就知道了——或许是听说我在临镇的事情，或许更早于那个——我起了一身鸡皮疙瘩——就已经知道我是谁了。从他找我过来，到充满疑点的奥姆的“尸体”，都是他做的一场戏。他想要的，只是杀死我们两个。

　　但是为什么？奥姆是他的儿子！他纵然憎恨，也该只恨我而已？？

　　“为什么？？”奥姆同时也绝望地对着父亲喊。

　　“谁让你时隔二十多年都忘不了你那个淫/荡的、背叛了我的女巫母亲！！”奥瓦克斯在毫无还手之力的我俩面前有恃无恐地怒吼，“二十年了，又到了献祭的时间！我本来可以只杀死你这个杂种哥哥！我花大钱把他引来临镇就是为了这件事！但你竟然想要问我能不能把你的母亲交换回来？？我这么多年对你的教育换来了什么，你也想要背叛我——那你就和你该死的女巫还有杂种一起去侍奉我们的神吧——”

　　乌云忽然暴涨，像是实体一样淹没了我和奥姆；在浓厚的乌云里就仿佛在深海一样，我无法呼吸，也无法说话——

　　但事已至此，我也已经知道了所有的真相。我也就不该再隐藏我自己了。

　　我闭上眼睛，又重新睁开。我看到了乌云，然后透过乌云，我看到了奥瓦克斯的神。

　　是的——我是个拥有黄金瞳孔的人。在更早的年代，我这样的人成千年会出现一个，被称为私语者。

　　意思是，能沟通一切的人——包括新神和旧神。

　　——没错，旧神并非不能沟通，只是人们已经失去了祂们的语言。

　　神祇对流淌着祭品血液的人类竟然能理解祂的语言非常讶异，甚至让刺向奥姆的银钉停了几秒，而这让奥瓦克斯大惊失色。但祂拒绝了沟通，显然并不准备放弃吞噬掉我们。毕竟饿了二十年能吃顿饱饭也不容易这我理解，但这不代表我会接受乖乖成为祭品的命运。

　　说到底，我从最初意识到奥姆仍在继续献祭而敢不阻止他，还是有那么一点点把握的。

　　我需要的，只是这一刹那的，祂的停止。

　　我从心底呼唤了我的神的名字，而它——是个，不是一个“祂”，而是“它”——它代表了所有的混乱和恐惧，它从七海深处向所有的人、新神和旧神发出召唤。

　　旧神停滞了，即使是神，在它的召唤之下，在瞬息之间也无法动弹。奥姆一下子从乌云里掉了下来，银钉落在他身边，而他的喉咙深处发出了压抑着的痛苦的长叹：他的鱼尾彻底从中间撕裂，成为人类的腿和足。他像是踩在刀尖上一样，摇摇晃晃地站了起来。我看了他一眼，从地上捡起银钉，而他则仿佛下定决心似的咬着牙，将手伸入那黑色的浓雾，嘴里念念有词——

　　那是某种巫师对自然的骗术，让遥远的在短时间内变得切近，以时间和空间之主的名字。想必学习自他的女巫母亲家族。

　　奥瓦克斯那乌云做的脸嘭地被他打破，随即一个真正的人形从中被奥姆拽了出来——是奥瓦克斯！

　　“父亲，”奥姆痴痴地念了一句。

　　我知道他再做不了什么了，我两步上前，在奥瓦克斯来得及说出任何话之前，把银钉插进了他的喉咙。旧神在“它”的威胁下接受了这个和20年前味道不太一样的祭品，奥瓦克斯喷溅着鲜血的尸体被乌云包裹起来，很快就消失不见。

　　奥姆重新获得的双腿终于无法支撑他自己，无声地跪在了地上。

　　

　　10

　　（为阅读体验，技术删除了只有一些事务性记录的数天日记）

　　第1845天，六月的第二个星期天，晴

　　小镇上空飘了整整一个多礼拜的暴雨云终于消失了，人们把堆在家里了好几天的衣服和植物都拿出来晒太阳。暴雨云消失后的整整一周，整个小镇变得五颜六色，好像是庆典一样。

　　当然，除了本地唯一的贵族和领主家，儿子死而复活，父亲却突发疾病死去。终须预备的葬礼，因为这样有些滑稽的原因，一切从简。

　　在奥瓦克斯的墓前，奥姆穿着纯黑的衣服，显得他淡白金色的头发更加耀眼了。

　　自然，我也找了一套黑色的礼服，不管怎么说也是个葬礼——虽然棺材是空的，而我对这个空棺材的主人可以说也是毫无敬意。

　　“你以后准备怎么办？”所有人离开后，我（绝对没有故作）潇洒地问奥姆，“留在这里？继续做你的领主？”

　　奥姆戴着黑色手套的双手捏紧了拿着的礼帽沿：“我不是什么领主——我杀了我的父亲，我不可能再继承他的领地和爵位。”

　　“是我杀了你的父亲……”

　　“是我们合谋。”奥姆看着墓碑。

　　“可那时候你能从乌云里抓出来的人只有他，谁让他把自己投射过来了呢？”我无奈地说，“你还有什么别的办法？”

　　奥姆没有说话，回过头看着我。

　　良久，他微微笑了笑：“你不用安慰我——我理智上知道那是唯一的选择。我只是……”他停顿了一下，“他是我的父亲。”

　　“我明白。”我走到他身边，拍了拍他的肩膀，机智地转移了话题：“所以你要跟我走吗？”

　　奥姆惊讶地看着我：“什么？”

　　“我知道你开始遣散仆人和变卖家产了。你准备跟我走吗？”我拉住了他戴着手套的手。

　　“我不是，我没有……”奥姆略挣了挣，发现他无法从我手里扯出自己的手，也就放弃了，他脸红过耳地说，“我只是想四处游方。我们的关系是不符合伦理的，我们是兄弟……”

　　“谁知道我们是兄弟。”我笑了，“何况在很多地方，就算我来自成吉思汗的黄金家族而你是金雀花旗下的骑士，我们从两百万年前就找不到亲缘关系，只要你和我都是男人，我们的关系就不符合法律和道德。”

　　“你知道我不在意这种法律和道德。”

　　“所以呢？我们又不能生孩子。”我说，然后我又有意逗逗他：“当然你们自然系巫师是不是有别的办法让我们也有个孩子我就不清楚了。”

　　奥姆张了张嘴，好像还真有点犹豫了。

　　“……不会吧？”我也吓了一跳——巫师难道能让男人受孕不成？？

　　然后奥姆回过头来看着我，他蓝色的眼睛眯起来，在这么近的距离，我能看到他有一两条漂亮的鱼尾纹。

　　他也在逗我。

　　但我实在是生不起来气，因为他的鱼尾纹和笑起来嘴角的弧度都正合我的心意。我简直怀疑他是妈妈专门造给我的小礼物。

　　他甩脱我的手，大步走出墓地。我跟着他一起，我们牵上了马。他的腿很长，跨坐在马上身姿挺拔。当然我也不差，我看到他眼睛里的我，带着爱意和欣赏。我也是妈妈送给他的礼物，比他提前来这个世界上，为他聆听更多的声音、看见更多的景色。

　　他挥了挥鞭，一骑绝尘。

　　“我们可以先去看看黄金家族的帐篷！”他的声音从远方传来，“然后我考虑考虑拿个骑士勋章——”

　　我大笑，拍了拍马脖子，随着他疾驰而去。

　　【END】


End file.
